fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakura Xavier
---- Sakura Xavier (サクラ ザビエル, Sakura Zabieru) Appearance TBA TBA Personality and Traits Sakura is quite serious - especially when she was a slave, due to her trying her best to suit her masters - however, she has seen also entirely different when she is around the few friends she has! Sakura barely laughs but smiles a lot more often around The Xavier Brothers who she has started to claim as her own brothers too. Kyle Xavier went as far as asking her out but due to her shyness, she rejected the request quite quickly claiming she has no idea how to be someone's girlfriend. She didn't deny any requests showing how selfless she is especially since most of the requests - or just plain out forced to do it - was being whipped or attacked by her own masters. Even so, she stayed strong and never once tried to stop the abuse she had suffered since she didn't even think of her life as worth something. Sakura has a bad habit of treating richer people like dirt due to her past, but even so, she stands up to anyone who seems to cause her, or her friends, any trouble especially Slave Traders. She is also quick to judge people usually having a wrong impression on them, however, her gut reasoning is usually right. Lastly Sakura is an insomniac meaning she cannot sleep, this is mainly because she worries that if she sleeps she will find out her life currently is only a wishful dream that she has created as well as the fact that when she sleeps she has nightmares of her past, mainly when she was beaten or tortured. There are not many things that can make Sakura smile but the few things include singing, dancing and being around her family. When Sakura was a slave singing and dancing was most likely the only thing that kept her sane through the process. History Magic And Abilities Sakura has only learned one magic, Chain Magic but even so has to become rather skilled at it. Her chains are a golden color and look a lot that chains that she was attached to in the past but instead of being a problem and a pain in her life they aid her. Her chains sprout out of her brackets that were created to look like the cuffs of chains and the chains come out of her own will. Her chains feel just like metal but is made out of pure magic and is still painful to be hit by them. She mainly just attacked with her chains but she has some attacks that she uses rather a lot. Chain Magic This Magic allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. They can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects (such as trees, the ground, boulders, etc.).However, these chains are breakable as seen when Erza broke them using her sword to free Natsu. Even so, Sakura's chain magic is different simply as it does not come out of her hand but rather her cuffs. Spells/Attacks Whirlpool of Chains (ワーループール オフ チェーンス Waaruupuuru ofu Cheensu): is an attack on which Sakura throws her chains into the air and makes them fly into a circle at an extremely fast speed. It then gives the effect of almost a tornado or whirlpool, hence the name. She then brings the whirlpool of chains down to the target and attempts to hit the target with the chains. Although it does a lot of damage, she is open whenever she tries to prepare the attack. 'Bind ' (バインド Baindo): is quite a simple attack where Sakura has chains erupt from her hands as a distraction. Then chains erupt from the ground and bind the target tightly, although how tight depends on the attacker. The chains can also be filled with anti-magic which is a lot more complex but in doing so can make a target run out of magic quicker or stop them from using magic at all. Strength Sakura's strength is insane. She can easily kick and knock out something with her legs. She mainly uses her legs to attack since they are the strongest thing in her body, mainly because they held her up for so long when she was asked to do so much stuff for others. She also uses her sheer strength as an extra handicap when fighting since most don't expect it of her. Speed Sakura can go at a level of speed so extreme it is like she vanishes entirely, however, she does not go this fast all the time as it strains her body. She can get past her enemies quickly and sharply however she isn't quite sure how she managed to get so fast but she can't keep a hold of things well when she is going so fast. She also uses this trick to stun people rather than hurt them. Relationships Kyle= Kyle Xavier (カイル ザビエル Kairu Zabieru) '' is the oldest of the brothers at the age of nineteen. He, although, is the most immature, and does not take the older brother role seriously. He has a crush on Sakura but is a bit of a pervert anyway. Kyle use to be rich but after his father died he was quickly moved over to Vergston - a slave exporting country - so he can merge with the royalty and help export the slaves. Kyle rebelled and met up with other slaves and people with the same thoughts as him, with that he created a family and changed his second name to Xavier. He met Sakura with his two other brothers while she was dying due to the cold winter, with one look at her scars Kyle knew she was a former slave. Kyle did everything in his power to help her and soon he devolved feelings for Sakura but Sakura did not have feelings for him and so it ended up it wasn't meant to be. Kyle seeks out to kill the Fire Rogue (フィア ログ ''Fia Rogu). |-| Ame= Ame Xavier (アム ザビエル'' Amu Zabieru) '' is really hot-headed and is one of the most worrying people out of the group. Ame decided to curse his fate after he felt like where ever he went created chaos and death and he blames the creation of Vergston on himself. Ame is only sixteen and isn't really a powerful Mage at all, in fact, he annoys his family because when he feels like he is weak he won't even try to attack or fight meanwhile if he can defeat something with ease he will become a savage and will let them have no mercy. Ame has a hatred for all of the Xavier family and is currently waiting for the perfect time to pick up and leave them in the dust. David is worried the most about him since he can see the anger and Dark Souls around him showing his cold-blooded thoughts and attitude, even so, David has said nothing to Ame, frighten he will only cause more problems. Ame just wants to go back to his past and become the Fire Rogue (フィア ログ Fia Rogu) '' like he used to be but instead of only killing certain people he craves the death of all. |-| David= David Xavier (デービッド ザビエル ''Deebiddo Zabieru) '' is the youngest out of the family at the age of fourteen. Even so, he is by far the strongest in the group with also the biggest heart even though he has suffered so much pain. David is a Light Souls user meaning he can see the dark and light souls around him and everyone. Due to this, he can see David's joys of evil and death around him and the Dark Souls are seem to hug him with joy and envy. David met up with the family after Kyle found him left alone at the age of five in another country. Kyle saved him and raised him as a son, however, Kyle has never told him to his face that he is really his father and so David just thinks he is like the rest of the family. David's family was murdered by the Fire Rogue (フィア ログ ''Fia Rogu), also known as Ame Xavier, however, David has no idea about Ame's past and how he is waiting to go back to it in a heartbeat. |-| Ariana= Ariana De Monte (亜利亜奈出文照 Ariana De Monte) is a slave trader and owner who owned Sakura for many years but not only that, she helped trade her to other slave owners. She was the last master she had and also the worse, Ariana was spoiled and found Sakura as almost her favorite making her do everything from protecting her and dressing her. Sakura hated her but even so, being a slave, she had no rights and just went with it. Ariana treated Sakura with no respect and to her Sakura was simply a piece of rubbish that was being reused. After Sakura escaped and ran away after being freed, Ariana was furious and tried to find her but she was stopped by a Lyn Zolga, Ariana gave up but did not forget that day. Sakura is sure that if Ariana ever sees her again, they will clash and fight - not only for her rights but for their lives! |-| Synopsis Below is all the role-plays or story-lines Sakura Xavier has been yet as of date: * I Wish To Stay By Your Side - The Xavier Family storyline * Right And Wrong: Sakura and Ariana - Based on the history of Sakura and Ariana when Sakura finally was free of the slavery she had lived with for over sixteen years. Trivia * Sakura is the authors' namesake character and is based on her. * Sakura's images are based off the character Morjana/Morgiana from the anime and manga Magi. * Sakura's favorite color is the color of mist on a mountain. * Sakura's favorite food is pineapple pizza with extra cheese that is burnt at the crust. *Sakura's theme can be listened to here, Category:Female Category:Legal Mages Category:Teenager Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Chain Magic User Category:Former Slaves Category:Xavier Family Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Caster Magic User Category:Caster magic user